Way of the Ninja/Transcript
(The episode begins as Wu finishes planning how to find help. Wu is meditating and sees through the Spirit Smoke that the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu will soon be moved from their protected locations. He stands and leans on a table.) Wu: If the Golden Weapons will be unveiled soon, then I must find the elemental masters that correspond to each weapon. Let's start with the Master of Earth. (Wu finds Din, the supposed Master of Earth, laughing at a retirement home watching "Where Are My Pants?" on a TV.) Wu: I am looking for the Master of Earth. Din: I haven't heard that alias since the Serpentine War. And that voice...Wu, is that you? Wu: Din, I am afraid we are in danger. A skeleton army is on the loose and I can not fight him alone. I need the Master of Earth. Din: Look, I don't know if you have noticed, but I am not part Oni and dragon. You, on the other hand, get to be seventy years old and can fight as if you were twenty. I am a human. I can't fight. Wu: But you must have elemental power! Don't you have a family? Din: I gave it away a couple months ago to some kid, Cole, who wants to climb mountains. He had a lot of spirit. And no, I fly solo. Wu: Where is this "Cole"? Din: I don't know. I think he said he dreamed of climbing the Mountains of Impossible Height. Check there. Wu: Thank you, old friend. (Wu started walking towards the exit. He began thinking of Din so he turned his head back.) Wu: Will I ever hear from you again? Din: If you ever need me, you know where I'll be. Go on, save the world. Wu: Goodbye Din. (Wu settles at the peak of a mountain. A couple hours later, Cole climbs that same mountain and finds Wu at the peak drinking tea.) Wu: Good evening. Cole: How did you—Who are you? Wu: Maybe that is a question for me to ask. But first, why do you climb the mountain? Cole: I...just lost…someone. My father should be sad, or angry, but he's just, he's— Wu: Yes? Cole: He spends all his time with this group singing and dancing. He's never home, leaving all the chores for me. With her gone, I guess it's up to me to be the responsible one. He acts like nothing's happened. How can he sing and dance at a time like this? Wu: (Sighs.) Grief takes many shapes and forms. Some sing and dance, some climb mountains. Cole: Why did you climb the mountain? Wu: To find you, Cole. Cole: How do you know my name? Wu: You are the new Master of Earth. Din told me you would be here. Cole: Who is Din? And what do you mean Master of Earth? Wu: The old man at the Ninjago Retirement Home. He said you told him you wanted to climb the Mountains of Impossible Height. I see why he chose you. Cole: A couple weeks ago, I was volunteering at a retirement center and I went on to talk with an old man. He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt a zap of energy enter my body—I did not know what that meant. (Sighs.) I just don't know if I can feed myself because my father is busy with his opera and completely forgets about me. I have always dreamed of being a rock climber, so I thought if I could climb, I could join the Ninjago Rock Climbing team and earn a fortune. I could then go on and use this ability to help others. Wu: What if I told you that when you unlock your elemental power, you will be able to help more than if you rock climb? Cole: That would be amazing. Wu: Then come. I need you to help me stop the growing powers of the skeleton army. Cole: I can't say yes yet. I am not sure. Wu: Think about it. When is it, Thursday? If you are ready, meet me in next Thursday at noon at the top of the Mountain of a Million Steps. Cole: Thank you. I never got your name. Wu: Call me Wu—Sensei Wu. (Wu sparks a smoke bomb and leaves to find the Master of Lightning.) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Wu spends a whole day searching for her but it leads to nothing. He instead goes to find Barry, the Master of Speed, at the Ninjago City Beach.) Wu: Barry, I am looking for Catherine, the Master of Lightning. I remember you were close friends with her. Have you heard from her? Barry: No, I have not unfortunately. My son, Griffin, could be of help though. Wu: I appreciate that, but has he found his elemental powers yet? Barry: Not yet. I don't even think he wants to. Wu: Let's let him be. Barry: As for the Master of Lightning, however, I know she got married to that one actor Cliff Gordon. Go talk to him, he might help. FYI, I heard the Master of Ice went to the Birchwood Forest. He spoke of some Zane kid. You might want to look into that. Wu: Thank you for your help Barry. (Wu leaves and he enters a dressing room in a large mansion where Cliff Gordon is admiring himself in the mirror.) Cliff: Fear? Fear isn't a word where I come from! Pew pew! (Wu jumps from the air vent on the roof behind Cliff.) Wu: Hello there. (Cliff turns and poses.) Cliff: General Kenobi! You are a bold one! (Wu shows visible confusion.) Cliff: Come on, old man! You walked right into that one! Speaking of which, what are you doing in my house? Give me one reason why I should not call the police! Wu: Because I am looking for your family! I am Wu. Cliff: I have no family. Wu: What do you mean? Cliff: Did you not know? My biography is documented! (Shows his biography page on the latest issue of Ninjapedia.) My wife has been missing for years! I don't even know what happened to my child! My wife left with him to see the annual Ninjaball Run but since then, they have disappeared! Wu: Very peculiar. Cliff: He was always into his mother's inventions as an infant. See if you can find him inventing for Borg Industries or some other company. He must have the age. His name is Jay. Wu: Thank you. I will bring your son when I find him. (The next morning, Jay runs out of Ed and Edna Walker's junkyard.) Edna: Jay, honey! Be back by supper! Jay: I will, Mom! Edna: And no crazy stunts, okay? Jay: I won't, Mom! (Jay gets on top of a building in Ninjago City with his Mechanical Wings on. Wu tracks him there and settles atop a building he predicts Jay will land on.) Jay: I can do this. Sixth time is the charm. (He jumps off and starts gliding.) I can fly! (He crashes into a billboard.) Ugh. That's it. I've had it. You piece of useless, broken junk. (Sighs.) It's impossible. Wu: Is it? Or are we only confined by the walls we build ourselves? Jay: Who are you? Wu: A dreamer. Like you. Attempting to build the impossible. Care to join? Jay: But I can't just quit inventing. I want to start a business and have my inventions sell to Borg Industries and other big companies. I want to help advance the world! Wu: What if I tell you that you can help more people with your elemental powers of Lightning that you are yet to unlock? Jay: Say what now? Wu: If you are ready, meet me on Thursday noon at the top of the Mountain of a Million Steps. (Wu sparks a smoke bomb and leaves to find the Master of Ice.) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Wu walks through the Birchwood Forest in the afternoon and knocks on the Hidden Workshop's door.) Julien: Can I help you? Wu: I'm looking for a boy named Zane. Julien: Hm. He's out back chopping wood. I'll take you to him. It's curious, you're our second guest in a long while. An old man visited us last night. He had taken ill, and he needed shelter. It was as if winter had followed him here. Wu: The Master of Ice. Julien: Well, of course, we gave him shelter, food. He was very thankful, and very intrigued by my son. It's peculiar. Ever since he left, Zane's been acting stranger than usual. Wu: Very peculiar indeed. Julien: Here he is. Wu: Hello, Zane. Zane: Hello. Have we met? Wu: No. But some would say I have a knack at finding young talent. Zane: Do you need me to chop wood? Wu: Hehe. Maybe one day, but not today. Zane: Then why are you here? Are you lost? Wu: Lost? Hm. An interesting word. Sometimes one has to be lost in order to be found. Zane: That does not make any sense. Wu: Maybe one day, but not today. Goodbye, Zane. Zane: Uh, will I see you again? Wu: I'm sure of it. And when we do, you'll be asked to do far more than chop wood. (Wu walks up to Dr. Julien.) Wu: I have reason to believe your son is bestowed with elemental powers. I need him to help me protect Ninjago from the growing skeleton army. Julien: Do not worry. He will come. (On Monday morning, Wu goes to find Zane meditating in a pond. He goes to join him in his meditation. Zane is surprised to see him, so he coughs and swims to the surface. Wu follows.) Zane: Hello, do I know you? Wu: I came to see you a couple days ago. Zane: I do not remember. Wu: Hehe, that is okay. I have reason to believe you have elemental powers inside you. If you are ready to harness the ice inside of you, meet me on Thursday afternoon at the top of the Mountain of a Million Steps. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (On Tuesday afternoon, Wu is heading to Ignacia where Kai and Nya are working at Four Weapons Blacksmith.) Kai: (Making a Sword.) To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off... and Presto! (Sighs in disappointment as his sword got tangled up.) Nya: (Laughs.) You made it too quickly, Kai. Be patient. If father was still here, he'd say... Kai: I know. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight. That may work for you, Nya, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than Dad ever was. Wu: (Entering the shop.) Hmm... your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja? Kai: Ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a Ninja in these parts, old man. And the shop is called "Four Weapons", not "Four Browsing". Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else! Wu: Ha! Too bad. Thought I'd find something special here. (Nya motions to Kai to show Wu around.) Kai: If it's something special you're looking for, let me sh... (Wu disappears.) Nya: What is it? Kai: He was just... forget it. (A dark cloud then appears over Ignacia, heralding the arrival of the Skulkin. Upon the arrival, three Skulkin Generals appear on a Skull Truck.) Nuckal: Oh, oh! Let me go first! Please, oh please! I'm dying to go down there! Kruncha: You nitwit, you're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai! (Changing tone, talking to Samukai.) But with all due respect, last time... you did say... I could go first. Samukai: Sorry boys, this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. Attack! (All the Skulkin Vehicles accelerate in full speed. The citizens of Ignacia charge towards the oncoming trucks.) Samukai: Boo! (The citizens turn and flee as the Skeleton Army rushes past them.) Nya: (Noticing them from the shop.) What are they? Kai: (Wearing armor.) I don't know. Stay here. (Kai battles the Skulkin warriors as one of them decapitates themselves and bites Kai's foot.) Kai: Ow! Bite this! (He kicks the Skulkin's head away. As two skeletons clap for the extraordinary performance, Nya sneaks up behind them and performs a stealth attack.) Kai: (Surprised at Nya's attack.) I thought I told you to stay back! Nya: And what? Let you have all the fun? (As the siblings fight the Skeleton Army, Kruncha and Nuckal sneak inside the shop unnoticed and start looking at the merchandise inside.) Kruncha: You're not looking hard enough! (He hits Nuckal with a samurai helmet.) Nuckal: Ow! You're not looking hard enough! (He hits Kruncha in retaliation. As the two Skulkin Generals continue tussling each other, they come across the map Samukai was looking for.) Kruncha and Nuckal: A map! (Back outside, Kai finishes the last of the Skulkin warriors when Samukai approaches him. Kai takes out his weapon while Samukai takes out four more.) Kai: (Realizing how handicapped he is.) Oops... (Samukai easily disarms Kai and knocks him down without a problem. As Samukai is about to give him a deadly blow, a golden tornado approaches Samukai and attacks him.) Wu: (Inside the tornado.) Ninja, go! (He attacks Samukai again.) Samukai: Sensei Wu! Your Spinjitzu looks rusty! Wu: Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai. (Samukai notices a knocked down Kai and a water tank above him. Samukai then destroys one of the support legs to timber the tank towards Kai.) Kai: (Noticing the tank.) Oh no...! Wu: Ninjago! (He performs Spinjitzu and rescues Kai.) Samukai: (He retreats into his Skull truck with the map, but not before leaving Wu a message.) Lord Garmadon says take the girl! Wu: (shocked) Lord Garmadon? (Kruncha laughs as he launches the truck's bone hand to grab Nya.) Kai: Nya! (The Skeleton Army escape with Nya in their hands.) Kai: (Saddened.) They took Nya...! Wu: I told you. (He hits Kai's head with a bamboo stick.) Useless. Kai: (Furious.) Arrgh! You could've done something! You could've used your... Twistitzu or your— Wu: Spinjitzu! Kai: But you did nothing! I'm going to get my sister back! Wu: Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought. Kai: Lord Garmadon?! Underworld?! What's going on?! What do we have that's so important to them?! And why would they take my sister?! Wu: What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself? Long before time had a name... Kai: Yeah, I know, I've heard the story a thousand times. It was about the First Spinjitzu Master fighting the Oni and creating Ninjago. Wu: But did you know he had two sons? Kai: Of course. Wu: A map was made for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon. And I need to find those weapons before he does. Kai: You're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map? Wu: No. I came for something greater—you. Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you! You have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. Become a Spinjitzu Master. Kai: Look, I'm flattered you think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister! I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry. (Wu knocks Kai down as he tries to walk away.) Wu: Haha. Clunky bull! You are not even ready to face my pinky toe. If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master, will you be able to face... Lord Garmadon. Kai: Okay. Then when do we start? Wu: Meet me at the top of the Mountain of a Million Steps on Thursday at noon. Kai: Thursday?! But my sister! (Kai notices Wu is gone.) Wu: Patience. _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (One morning, Wu enters Mistaké's teashop.) Mistaké: Sensei Wu has returned! How did it go? Wu: I found them all. They begin training tomorrow. Mistaké: Here is some tea. You deserve it. Wu: How will I have them find their elemental powers? Mistaké: I doubt they will find them immediately. The weapons should allow them to concentrate their power. But for doing it at will, that will take some time. Wu: How about Spinjitzu? How will I teach them that? Mistaké: You already know. You must be a picky teacher. Wu: You are right. I will head out now. Mistaké: Wait! (Mistaké gives Wu traveler's tea.) You may need this. Wu: Thank you Mistaké, but what is this for. Mistaké: For your time of need. Go on Sensei Wu! _________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Thursday at noon, Cole is standing outside the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Kai and Zane until Jay arrives exhausted.) Cole: Lemme guess, Wu called you too. Jay: (Breathing heavily.) ''Are you telling me I killed myself climbing up this mountain just to get here, and now we are going to train and I am going to get more exhausted? This is bonkers! '''Zane': Wait! I sense something... Wu: (Opens the monastery's doors.) Good afternoon! It is time to begin training! (The episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Earth-87